La Sirenas: When Mermaids Sing
by janny108
Summary: Happy Valentine tribute to H2o. What is the one power girls want on Feb. 14?
1. Chapter 1

This is after the Siren Effect in Season 1. A tribute to Valentine's Day and I got the La Sirenas name from a video I saw on YouTube.

La Sirenas: When Mermaids Sing

Emma buried her head in her hands, groaning in frustration. She faced Rikki. "Rikki, what do you do with a guy who seems to be ignoring you lately?"

"Yeah, Zane is really in La La land too." Rikki looked away from a movie they were watching. Usually Lewis was with them on the night of a full moon, but not tonight.

Cleo fretted, "Lewis isn't usually this preoccupied. Valentine's day is a few days away, and he hasn't said one word! He's in plain Oz! And he's not off to see the wizard!"

The three girls were silent as they watched their chick flick movie and as on cue, all sighed.

"Why can't my guy say things like that?" Rikki said to no one in particular.

"I wish my guy would DO more of those things like this guy", Emma murmured.

"I wish my guy was HERE." A dreamy Cleo said.

Cleo got up and looked at the clock. "Five minutes! Whew I'm glad I remembered Lewis said when the full moon would rise."

"What would you think could happen tonight?" Emma scribbled on a pad of paper.

"Power over BOYS!" giggled Rikki.

"You mean like mermaid sirens" Emma acknowledged.

"That time I became a siren, who could have thought that could be me? I had guys all over the place. I thought that was cool at the time….." Cleo smiled at the memory.

"You kissed Lewis!" Rikki exclaimed.

"I'm not a good singer. I actually did not want all those boys around I just wanted to be popular. I just wanted Lewis' attention, although I could not admit that."

"But if you think about it, it can make other guys notice us we'd rather not!" Emma pondered.

"Like NATE for instance!" all three girls chimed.

"I'd prefer to kiss a jellyfish, can't believe he tried to kiss me." Cleo wrinkled her face.

"MOONS UP!" Emma eyed the clock. They stepped outside Cleo's house, gravitated to the ocean, and let the full moon take its course. When they came back, they touched their throats and opened their mouths.

THEY WERE SINGING.

Cleo understood the siren effect more experientially than the others. "Don't lead boys on, guys; it'll only draw more attention to us." Dad got really irritated, he doesn't like a lot of male attention as it is."

Rikki protested. "We could have fun with this!"

"We have to be in agreement with this or next thing you know we'll be on TV, radio and who knows what next."

Rikki' started "Ooooooooo", and Emma followed. Cleo resigned and joined in. Pretty soon all three girls were singing. "Whatever we do, we need to stay away from Juice net! Emma said.

"Is Ash working there tonight?" Cleo inquired.

"Um, no he's not." Said Emma sadly.

They succeeded in staying away from Juice net as they did not want to draw unwanted attention and were now busy trying to think of a way to get their guys attention. They had two days to think of something.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Sirenas: When Mermaids Sing**

**Chapter 2**

**(Flashback)**

"Let us sing, let us sing", chanted Emma who held her hands in a praying position.

"Amen" concluded Rikki.

"I don't know how long we will be able to sing, so we should make the best of it!"

**(End of flashback**)

The day after they found their new voices, the girls looked all day for their boyfriends.

"Ooooooooh" sang Emma seeing Ash near the beach.

Ash immediately turned his head. "Uh, Emma, I've been real busy, and I don't understand all this …stuff…but now, ah..." He could not resist her!

"I haven't forgotten you, really I haven't", Ash insisted as he presented her with a bouquet of red and pink roses.

"I know how much you like for me to do things WITH you, so let's go and do something fun. That you want to do."

"Ooooooh" Emma acknowledged this happily, nodding her head. Deeds and actions meant so much to Emma. "You know the way to a girl's heart" she exclaimed before kissing him.

Zane spotted Rikki at the Juice Net café. She saw him, grabbed his hand and they kissed behind a tree. Rikki started singing,"Ooooooh" and Zane was entranced by her voice.

"Rikki, I…"he began but she interrupted him.

"Zane do you know what tomorrow is?" she asked sweetly.

"I want you to know you are really special to me and I'm glad you are my girlfriend." He said the words she wanted to hear from him, since it was not for Zane to verbalize his feelings.

Cleo had taken great care with her mermaid voice. She'd spotted Lewis working at a convenience store and went inside to buy soda. "Ooooooh" she crooned while he stocked the store shelves.

"Cleo! I-I-I've been meaning to call you," stammered Lewis. "Um have I forgotten something? Am I in trouble?"

"Kiss me and I'll forget it!" she and Lewis kissed.

"Yeah, I need to do something about remembering these things. Here are some soft centered chocolates, the ones you like. "One thing more." Lewis added as he reached in a corner behind the counter where he worked. "Here is what I hope is sweet combination. A chocolate rose, a dinner invitation to our favorite place the Moon Pool! I'll set everything up!"

"Lewis you are awesome!" Cleo cried as she hugged him.

"I really am, aren't I?" Lewis thought about this.

"Um, Lewis? Don't push your awesomeness and I won't push my mermaid voice" she giggled.

"Um… deal", then as he muttered under his breath," I suppose".

THE END

Yeah it's a short sappy story but I hope you liked it.

Happy Valentines Day peoples of H2o!

Jan


End file.
